


Firsts

by OccultedWorks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-episode: s03e01 Clone Cadets, they're still on kamino and they're still kind of babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccultedWorks/pseuds/OccultedWorks
Summary: Written for my friend who wanted to see baby Fives and Echo's first kiss.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Firsts

There was a lot that the Kaminoans’ education on their bodies taught them to prepare them both in the field and to help deal with growing twice as fast as a natborn but this definitely wasn’t one of those things. There had been nothing to prepare Echo on how his heart would beat faster when he looked at Fives. His favorite brother, the one closest to him in his batch. He loved CT-782, CT-00-2010 and CT-4040 as well but it just felt different when it was Fives.

It wasn’t even that him and Fives already had their names (even though it was often fought over, the name Echo becoming more and more affectionate by the day no matter how much Domino still butted heads with each other) but there was a little flutter that popped up whenever Fives was near and a buzzing in the back of his head. Or the way his cheeks flushed while watching Fives do exercises that he didn’t really bother looking at when it was others. How he got a little transfixed watching him even though they’re in the middle of a particularly gangly growth spurt and nothing quite settles right on their bodies. How Fives’ makes dumb jokes and they always get him even if they’re awful but the way his face lights up when they work make them infinitely better or how he replays every touch they share in his head even though they’d rigged their pods to open past lights out years previous to cuddle as they slept.

No, nothing the Kaminoans had taught him could prepare him for this.

For the softness of Fives’ body holding him as they’re curled up into each other and how he can help but stare at his face that Echo has already memorized perfectly, how every little crease differentiates him from other vode their age. The warmth that his batcher’s touch brings reaching even inside his bones. How Fives’ lips seem so soft even with his habit of biting them when they aren’t pulled up in a crooked grin.

“Ey’ika… I can hear you thinking, go to sleep.” Fives opens a bleary eye at him, moving closer to the pocket of warmth they’ve created in the middle of the pod.

“Sorry, sorry, maybe you should just sleep harder Fives?” Echo answers to a groan.

“You know it doesn’t work like that I can still feel it with you and besides, I don’t like it when my batchie can’t sleep. ‘S something wrong?” he asked while nuzzling closer to his brother.

A sigh, “It’s nothing Fiv’ika… I’m just being silly.” Echo looks away from his brother’s face as the other frowns and reaches up to cup Echo’s cheeks to turn his face back to his own.

“Hey now, it isn’t if it’s bothering you so much.”

“Except it is-”

“That sounds like a load of shit-”

“Fives!”

“I want my batchie to tell me what’s wroooooooong,” Fives pouts.

“Okay, fine,” flushing to the tips of his ears, Echo presses forwards and pushes their lips together. Pulling back quickly as Fives stares at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape, he starts babbling, “I’ve just been wanting to do that all the time and you’re so cute and it isn’t fair and-,” only to be quickly muffled by Fives pressing their lips back together until he turns silent. “Oh.”

“Mhm.”

“Do you…?”

“Like you?”

“Uh… well, um, yeah?”

“Of course, I do Echo.” Fives reaches out and pulls him impossibly closer, so that within their shared pod they’re pressed completely against each other as Echo presses their foreheads together. “You’ve always been my favorite Ey’ika… I’m just glad it’s, you know...”

“Reciprocated? Yeah,” Echo answers, smiling and nuzzling close their lips barely brushing. “Do you want to… practice doing those more?”

Fives grins at him, “I’m sure that can be arranged…” and their lips meet again, learning how they fit together.


End file.
